Nothing Like Us
by HunKaiHanonymous
Summary: [Oneshoot] Hanya cerita tentang Sehun dan Jongin dalam menjalani hubungan selama 10 tahun. Perbedaan pendapat, salah paham, sampai perselingkuhan 'pun pernah mereka alami. Segala macam hal yang dapat memicu adanya pertengkaran sudah mereka lalui, bahkan penolakan dari keluarga salah satu pihak pernah mereka dapatkan. HunKai/SeKai. Seme!Hun. Uke!Kai. SehunxKai. Yaoi. BL


**Nothing Like Us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun.**

 **Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun and others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Type of Fanficton: Oneshoot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC, No Bash, and No Plagiarism.** **Alur cerita ini maju mundur cantik/? tapi saya harap readers sekalian bisa membedakannya ;) Dan sesuai judulnya, ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Justin Bieber-Nothing Like Us yang kemarin di cover oleh Jungkook :)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Pengennya sih Sehun buat saya aja, tapi kenyataannya tidak XD I own this story entirely except the casts ^^**

 **If you don't like this kind of story, just leave. No one even force you to read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seoul, South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka menjalani hubungan ini tidak hanya satu atau dua tahun saja, namun sudah 10 tahun. Hebat bukan?

Tapi jangan salah, bukan berarti selama 10 tahun itu mereka baik-baik saja. Perbedaan pendapat, salah paham, sampai perselingkuhan 'pun pernah mereka alami. Segala macam hal yang dapat memicu adanya pertengkaran sudah mereka lalui, bahkan penolakan dari keluarga salah satu pihak pernah mereka dapatkan. Namun apa yang terjadi? Sampai saat ini, mereka masih tetap bertahan seolah ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua.

Jongin adalah pemuda yang manis, periang, dan ramah mempunyai seorang kekasih, Oh Sehun, yang tampan namun _bad boy._

Sehun itu cuek, muka datar, _playboy_ dan juga nakal, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun, salah satu sahabat Jongin. _Ya,_ Jongin memang mengiyakan semua perkataan Baekhyun. Namun, siapa yang menyangka jika seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal _bad boy_ itu bisa berubah menjadi seperti anak anjing yang manis bila bersama Jongin? Bahkan ibu Sehun _'pun_ terkejut saat untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun yang _beraegyo_ demi mendapatkan satu kecupan di pipinya dari Jongin.

 **'The power of Kim Jongin',** itulah yang ibu Sehun katakan.

.

Mereka memulai hubungan ini sejak duduk di bangku kelas 2 _Senior High School,_ dari saat mereka berumur 16 tahun. Sehun yang ketahuan membolos saat itu harus berurusan dengan Jongin yang notabenenya adalah seorang wakil ketua osis.

.

.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi kau! Oh Sehun dari kelas 11-E membolos lagi, benar?"

Seorang namja bermata bulat yang tak lain adalah ketua osis sedang mengintrogasi salah satu siswa yang ketahuan membolos, Oh Sehun.

"Ya", balas Sehun cuek.

"Jadi apa alasanmu membolos, sehun- _ssi?_ Kau ini sudah kelas 11 dan sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas, kenapa suka sekali membolos?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu menyenangkan"

Kyungsoo mendesah malas. Ia benar-benar sudah _muak_ berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun. Ini sudah keenam kalinya ia mendapati Sehun membolos seperti sekarang.

"Jongin _-ah!_ Kemari!", panggil Kyungsoo pada seseorang namun pandangannya tetap terarah pada Sehun.

Tak berapa lama, muncullah seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang sangat manis. Bahkan Sehun mengira ia melihat seorang _malaikat_ yang turun dari langit.

"Ada apa, _hyung?"_ , ucap pemuda tadi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jong, tolong urus bocah ini. Aku sudah angkat tangan mengurusnya", kata Kyungsoo.

"Baik, _hyung"_

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyuman yang teramat manis.

"Selamat siang, Sehun _-ssi"_

"Siang, manis"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Apa Sehun baru saja menggodanya? Dasar _playboy_ cap _tokek._ Sehun _'kan_ memang terkenal dengan sikap _playboy_ nya itu. Ia gemar bergonta-ganti pasangan gadis cantik nan _sexy_ maupun pemuda manis.

"Apa kau bermasalah lagi, sehun _-ssi?"_

"Apa kau wakil ketua osis yang baru? Ku dengar wakil ketua osis yang kemarin sudah pindah sekolah"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Ya. Saya Kim Jongin, wakil ketua osis yang baru"

 _"Woaahhh..._ Aku tak menyangka jika wakil ketua osis yang baru semanis dirimu. Kau mau berkencan denganku, _Jonginie?"_

 _What the fuck!_ Apa-apaan pemuda di hadapannya ini? Dan apa tadi? _Jonginie?_ Dia menyebutnya _Jonginie?_ Hanya orang-orang terdekatnya lah yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Sebelumnya maaf, sehun _-ssi._ Aku disini untuk mengintrogasimu tentang masalah yang kau perbuat hari ini agar aku bisa memberikan hukuman yang pas untukmu"

Sehun menyeringai kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin sehingga jarak diantara keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Manik elang Sehun menatap manik bulat milik Jongin.

"Aku ketahuan membolos hari ini, bagaimana jika kau memberikanku hukuman dengan mengajakmu kencan nanti malam?", bisik Sehun dengan suara rendah yang entah mengapa membuat pipi Jongin terasa panas. Dan hal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Sehun.

 _"Wah..._ Kau terlihat lebih manis jika dengan wajah merona seperti itu, boleh ku cium bibirmu itu?"

Dan sebelum Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, bibirnya sudah di bungkam oleh bibir pemuda di hadapannya ini.

 _Oh Tuhan!_ Sehun sudah menduga bahwa bibir Jongin itu manis sehingga membuatnya lagi dan lagi untuk menyesapi bibir itu. Ia menyesap bibir atas dan bawah milik Jongin bergantian. Bahkan ia sudah menarik pinggang ramping Jongin agar lebih dekat dengannya. Sedangkan Jongin? Lihat saja! Ia sudah seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Jongin masih belum menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sehun hingga saat Sehun menyesap keras bibir bagian bawahnya barulah ia tersadar.

 **Buugghh!**

Jongin meninju keras perut Sehun.

 _"Aauuuwwww..._ Ini sakit, Jongin", ucap Sehun sembari memegang perutnya yang terkena _bogem_ dari Jongin.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan, _bodoh!"_

Sehun mencoba menegakkan kembali tubuhnya walaupun rasa nyeri itu masih sangat terasa di bagian perutnya. Pukulan Jongin tak main-main ternyata.

"Menurutmu apa yang sudah kulakukan, _sayang?"_

"Ka-kau! Kau men-menciumku, _brengsek!"_

Demi Tuhan… Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiran Jongin bahwa ia akan berciuman dengan Oh Sehun.

 **Buuugghhh!**

Kali ini Sehun mendapatkan tinju di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun! Jangan pernah bertemu denganku lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu!", teriak Jongin sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

Bukannya takut akan perkataan Jongin barusan, Sehun justru menyunggingkan _smirk_ andalannya.

 **'Aku tak janji, sayang'**

.

.

Ponsel Jongin bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk disana. Jongin lekas membuka pesan tersebut.

 **From: Kyungsoo Hyung**

 _Sehun bermasalah lagi sekarang. Bisakah kau mengurusnya?_

Astaga... Apa-apaan ini! Mengurus Oh Sehun? Pemuda mesum itu? Tidaaakkkk... Itu mimpi buruk bagi Jongin.

 **To: Kyungsoo Hyung**

 _Aku tak mau hyung :(_

Tak selang beberapa menit, ponsel Jongin kembali bergetar.

 **From: Kyungsoo Hyung**

 _Ayolah Jongin. Kudengar kemarin kau meninjunya dan ia tak membalas sama sekali, itu membuatku heran sebenarnya. Bahkan aku dan pihak sekolah sudah memutuskan jika Sehun kembali membuat masalah, kau adalah orang yang mengurusnya. Okay, Jongin?_

 _P.S. Aku dan pihak sekolah tak menerima penolakan._

 **Siaalll!**

Andai saja Kyungsoo tahu apa yang menyebabkan Jongin meninju Sehun kemarin, pastinya ia tak akan melakukan hal setega ini pada Jongin.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Jongin mengadu, tapi ia malu. Ia malu jika harus mengakui bahwa _first kiss_ nya sudah di ambil Sehun.

.

.

Sejak itulah Sehun bisa dekat dengan Jongin. Ia tak masalah jika harus tawuran, membolos, tak mengerjakan tugas rumah, jika pada akhirnya Jongin lah yang harus mengurusnya.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Dia sebenarnya sudah bosan menghadapi tingkah laku Sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi kebiasaannya jika ia tengah berduaan saja mengurus Sehun, pemuda itu tak akan segan-segan mencium bibirnya dan setelah itu akan membisikkan kata **'cinta'** untuknya. Jujur saja, ia juga menyukai Sehun, namun tetap saja ia tak ingin memiliki seorang kekasih berandal macam Sehun.

Hingga suatu hari...

.

.

 **Cklek.**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Jongin dengan wajah yang memberenggut. Kemudian pemuda manis itu mengambil duduk di depan pemuda berkulit pucat yang tak lain adalah, Sehun.

"Apa lagi masalahmu, Hun? Terlibat tawuran? Membolos? Atau melawan guru?", ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tak lihat lebam di wajahku ini, _sayang?_ Seungyoon mengajakku berkelahi karena ia kalah balapan minggu kemarin"

Satu lagi kenakalan seorang Oh Sehun, ia suka sekali balap liar.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, sekarang pergi ke _UKS_ dan obati lukamu"

"Tak mau! Aku hanya ingin kau yang mengobatinya"

Jongin mendengus tak suka.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Oh Sehun?"

 **Cup.**

Sehun mencium kilat bibir Jongin.

"Mauku? Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya, _sayang?"_

 _"Okay!_ Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu asal kau mau berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik?"

"Iya! Kau harus jadi siswa yang penutut, _call?"_

Sehun terdiam. Ia seperti sedang menimang-nimang sesuatu, namun tak berapa lama ia mendongak.

 _"Call!"_

.

.

Seperti itulah kisah baru Jongin dan Sehun di mulai. Sehun menepati janjinya untuk menjadi siswa yang penurut, apalagi sekarang ia sudah memiliki kekasih manis seperti Jongin.

Namun ada satu sifatnya yang tak berubah, yaitu _playboy._ Selama 10 tahun menjadi kekasih Sehun, sudah 6 kali ia mendapati Sehun selingkuh. Bahkan ia pernah melihat dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri. Tapi Jongin benar-benar tak bisa marah pada Sehun. Ia selalu memafkan pemuda itu. Sebut saja Jongin bodoh, tapi itulah cinta.

Cinta seorang Kim Jongin yang begitu tulus.

.

.

* * *

Jongin membereskan barang-barangnya setelah _dosen_ yang mengajarnya sudah pamit meninggalkan kelas. Kemudian pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya menghampiri Jongin.

"Jong! Hari ini jadi _'kan_ kita belanja? Aku ingin membelikan Chanyeol kado", kata pemuda tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Baek. Aku _'kan_ sudah berjanji"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu ayo!"

"Ayo!"

Mereka segera pergi dari kampus menuju tempat belanja di _Myeongdong._

.

.

Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan, mereka sampai di _Myeongdong._ Mereka memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual segala jenis barang khusus pria.

"Apa kemeja ini cocok untuk Chanyeol, Jong?", tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah kemeja berwarna _dark blue_ kepada Jongin.

"Sepertinya cocok, Baek. Kemeja ini terlihat begitu _maskulin"_

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil yang satu ini"

Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini berjalan ke arah kasir di dekat pintu masuk. Kemudian retinanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang begitu di kenalnya tengah mencium pipi seorang gadis disampingnya. Berterima kasihlah pada pemilik toko ini karena membuat pintu yang berasal dari kaca sehingga ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di seberang sana.

Jongin lekas mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan suatu pesan untuk seseorang.

 **To: My Sehunie**

 _Kau selingkuh lagi. Nikmati saja hari ini dengan kekasih barumu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, gadis itu tak cocok untukmu. Ia memiliki tubuh yang kecil. Kau terlihat seperti seorang pedofil jika bersamanya^^_

 _Saranghae, Sehun-ah._

 **Send!**

Jongin terkikik geli saat mengetik pesan tersebut. Ia bisa menduga bahwa Sehun saat ini pasti sedang berkeringat dingin membaca pesannya.

.

.

 **Brak.**

"Jongin- _ah!_ Kau dimana, _sayang?"_

Pintu _apartement_ itu terbuka kasar. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Oh Sehun?

"Aku di dapur, Sehun _-ah!"_ , teriak Jongin membuat Sehun lekas melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

Setelah menemukan sosok yang di carinya, ia langsung memeluk sosok tersebut dari belakang.

 _"Mianhae,_ Jong. _Mian"_

Jongin tentu saja kaget saat Sehun memeluknya seperti itu. Apalagi saat Sehun mencium leher jenjangnya.

"Maaf. Aku selingkuh lagi", lirih Sehun.

Jongin mengelus tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu.

"Tak apa. Kau sedang bosan, bukan? Itu tak masalah untukku"

"Kenapa kau mau memaafkan ku, _sayang?_ Kau boleh memukulku seperti saat pertama kali kau tahu aku selingkuh. Pukul saja aku, Jong"

Memang benar. Saat pertama kali Jongin mengetahui Sehun selingkuh, ia langsung menghajar Sehun hingga babak belur. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tak melawan. Ia merelakan tubuhnya di hajar Jongin. Dan setelah Jongin puas menghajarnya, ia segera meminta maaf kepada Jongin sambil berlutut di hadapan pemuda manis itu. Bahkan Sehun sampai menangis saat itu. Menangis hanya untuk Kim Jongin, meninggalkan image _cool_ nya selama ini.

"Aku tak mau memukulmu, Hun _-ah"_

"Kenapa sayang? Aku rela kau hajar asal kau mau memaafkanku"

"Tidak. Aku sudah memafkanmu"

"Jongin, jangan seperti ini. Aku tahu hatimu sakit, lakukan apa saja yang membuat hatimu terasa baik"

Jongin menghela nafas lelah.

"Tidak, Hun _-ah._ Aku tahu alasanmu melakukan itu. Kau sedang bosan padaku. Untuk sebuah hubungan yang sudah terjalin lama, rasa bosan itu pasti ada. Apalagi untuk hubungan kita yang sudah menginjak 4 tahun ini. Ini sudah kelima kalinya aku mengetahui kau selingkuh dan hari ini aku melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Aku memang marah sekali padamu tapi percuma. Kau selalu datang meminta maaf sambil berlutut di hadapanku dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah berselingkuh. Kau selalu memintaku menghajarmu asalkan aku tak meninggalkanmu. Kau juga tak berani melakukan hal lebih dari berkencan, berpegangan tagan dan mencium pipi selingkuhanmu, _'kan?_ Sejak itulah aku tahu bahwa sesungguhnya di hatimu hanya ada aku seorang. Semua selingkuhanmu hanyalah pelampiasan untukmu. Kau selalu bermain di luar sana, tapi hanya akulah tempatmu untuk kembali pulang. Akulah rumahmu dan akulah pemilik hatimu, Sehun _-ah"_

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

 _"Saranghae,_ Jongin _-ah._ Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya aku selingkuh"

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu juga kesekian kalinya kau berkata demikian"

"Tidak! Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh"

Diam-diam Jongin mengulum senyum.

 _"Okay,_ aku percaya padamu"

"Terima kasih, _sayang"_

.

.

.

Memang Sehun sudah tak pernah berselingkuh lagi. Namun setelah menginjak tahun ketiga sejak terucapnya janji itu, Sehun kembali berbuat ulah. Dan karena ulahnya itu, Kim Minho, ayah Jongin nyaris akan memisahkan mereka berdua.

Ulah seorang Oh Sehun yang tak lain adalah kembali merajut hubungan dengan Krystal, cinta pertamanya.

.

.

* * *

"Kata orang, cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan. Apa benar itu, _Jonginie?"_ , tanya Baekhyun kepada Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Jongin bekerja di salah satu perusahaan majalah. Jongin menjabat sebagai _editor_ dan Baekhyun adalah rekan kerjanya.

Kini mereka berdua sedang makan siang di _kafe_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor mereka.

"Aku tak tahu, _Baekie._ Cinta pertamaku itu Sehun. Dan sekarang ia tetap menjadi kekasihku"

"Kau benar. Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamaku dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi tunanganku. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan di lamar Sehun? Kalian sudah berhubungan selama 7 tahun. Aku saja yang baru 4 tahun sudah hampir menikah. Kau tak ingin menyusul, Jong?", goda Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Jongin gemas.

"Sehun sedang sibuk, Baek. Ia _'kan_ sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur utama di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Biarkan dia berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya dulu"

"Kau yakin? Dia tidak berselingkuh lagi, _'kan?"_

 _"Tsk..._ Tentu saja tidak"

Sebenarnya Jongin ragu. Sudah dua hari ini Sehun tak menghubunginya. Jongin sudah mengiriminya pesan, namun sampai saat ini belum ada balasan.

.

.

Malam ini Jongin pergi ke _supermarket_ guna membeli beberapa makanan karena persediaan isi kulkasnya mulai habis.

Setelah berbelanja keperluan untuk bulan ini, Jongin memasukkan belanjaan itu di kursi belakang mobilnya. Namun, matanya membulat saat ia mendapati Sehun sedang mengecup bibir seorang wanita di seberang jalan. Dan setelah itu Sehun membawa wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya mengikuti mobil Sehun.

Jongin terlihat sangat _shock_ saat Sehun mengecup bibir wanita itu. Jika Sehun berselingkuh, hal nekat yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencium pipi pasangannya. Tapi sekarang?

Oh tidak, Jongin harus mengetahui siapa wanita itu.

.

.

Jongin terus mengikuti mobil Sehun hingga ia sampai di sebuah _bar_. Sehun dan gadis tadi memasuki _bar_ tersebut, mau tak mau Jongin juga ikut masuk.

Jongin terlibat adu mulut dengan penjaga disana karena Jongin lupa membawa kartu identitas. Tapi dengan segala bujuk rayunya, ia _'pun_ berhasil.

Setelah memasuki tempat itu. Suara musik yang memekakkan telinga menjadi sambutan pertama Jongin. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sehun. Dan Jongin menemukannya.

Hati Jongin seolah dihantam oleh batu yang sangat besar. Tak terasa air mata mengaliri pipinya.

Disana, seorang Oh Sehun tengah memangku dan mencium panas gadis tadi. Bahkan tangan Sehun sudah memeras kasar payudara gadis tersebut.

Sungguh Jongin ingin pulang sekarang. Ia sudah bersiap untuk keluar sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang memanggilnya.

 _"Ah..._ Benar! Ternyata kau Jongin. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat pemuda di depannya ini.

"Namjoon? Kim Namjoon, bukan?"

Pemuda di hadapannya ini tersenyum, "ternyata kau masih mengingatku, _kawan._ Sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu?"

 _"Hmmm..._ Kalau tak salah, kira-kira 9 tahun, namjoon-ah"

Namjoon dulu adalah tetangga Jongin sebelum ia pindah.

"Kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong kau sendirian kesini?"

Jongin mengangguk, "kau?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menemui Krystal, sepupuku. Tapi ternyata ia sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya. Mereka memang seperti itu, selalu tak sadar tempat jika sudah bercumbu. _Tsk..._ Dasar anak itu"

Krystal? Jongin seperti pernah mendengar nama gadis itu.

"Lihat... Bahkan mereka sudah menggerayangi tubuh masing-masing sekarang", ucap Namjoon sambil menunjuk kepada sepasang kekasih.

 **Deg!**

Jadi, wanita yang sedang bersama Sehun adalah Krystal? Ya, Jongin ingat sekarang siapa itu Krystal. Ia adalah cinta pertama Sehun yang pernah pemuda itu ceritakan padanya. Tenyata Sehun kembali pada gadis itu.

Tubuh Jongin mulai bergetar, Namjoon yang melihatnya jadi khawatir. Namun belum sempat ia menanyakannya, Jongin sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Jongin menangis. Kenapa Sehun tega melakukan ini padanya? Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Oh tidaakkk... Kepala Jongin hampir pecah sekarang. Ini sudah keenam kalinya Sehun selingkuh dan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati.

Sepanjang malam ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Sinar matahari mengintip malu-malu melalui jendela kamar _apartement_ itu. Jongin enggan membuka matanya karena jujur ia sangat lelah. Sekarang _weekend,_ ia berencana tidur seharian. Namun rencananya gagal saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya _horror_ melihat kekasihnya berada disini.

"Pagi, _sayang._ Aku merindukanmu", kata Sehun sambil bersiap memeluk Jongin namun segera di tepis oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Maksudmu apa, _sayang?_ Aku merindukanmu. Kau tak merindukanku, _hmm?"_

Kejadian semalam kembali berputar dalam ingatan Jongin membuat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Pergilah. Aku tak ingin diganggu"

Sehun terkejut. Jongin mengusirnya?

 _"Sa-sayang,_ apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Aku tak apa. Sekarang pergilah"

"Jong..."

"Pergi"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kau mengerti yang kumaksud tidak?! Cepat pergi dari sini, Oh Sehun!", bentak Jongin yang benar-benar membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Ada apa denganmu! Aku kesini merindukanmu tapi kau malah menyuruhku pergi! Apa maumu, Kim Jongin!", Sehun juga tak kalah membentak sehingga Jongin kembali meneteskan air matanya. **Hei!** Sehun itu tak pernah membentaknya. Malah ia yang sering membentak Sehun.

"Aku membencimu! Semalam kau bercumbu dengan Krystal! Aku ingin kita putus dan cepat keluar dari sini sekarang juga, Sehun _-ssi!"_

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkejut. Jadi Jongin tahu jika ia kembali pada Krystal?

Ia kembali mencoba mendekati Jongin, "Jong, ma..."

"Simpan kata maafmu itu! Aku hanya ingin kau pergi dari sini!"

Sehun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi ia menuruti apa kata Jongin dan pergi dari _apartement_ pemuda manis itu. Mungkin ia harus berbicara pada Jongin nanti.

.

.

Selang tiga hari, Sehun kembali menemui Jongin di _apartement_ pemuda manis itu. Namun apa yang ia dapat di luar harapannya. Jongin tak ada disana bahkan sebagian barang-barangnya _'pun_ tak ada. Ia sudah menghubunginya namun nomer Jongin tak aktif. Ia juga sudah menghubungi Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun juga tak tahu. Baekhyun juga mengatakan bahwa hari ini Jongin tak masuk kerja. Dan satu-satunya harapan tinggallah rumah kedua orang tua Jongin.

.

.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Itulah sambutan pertama yang diberikan ayah Jongin pada Sehun.

"A-aku ingin bertemu Jongin, _Abeonim"_

"Setelah kau melukai putraku, kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Punya berapa nyawa kau berani melakukan itu?!"

"Sa-saya sungguh minta maaf"

"Kalau hanya dengan minta maaf saja semua masalah selesai, untuk apa ada penjara?"

"Saya bersungguh-sungguh. Saya akan melakukan apapun agar diizinkan bertemu Jongin. Saya mohon, _abeonim"_

"Apapun? Baiklah. Kalau begitu pergi kau dari sini dan kembalilah pada wanita simpananmu itu. Jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupan anakku lagi, _bajingan!"_

Ayah Jongin sudah bersiap menutup pintu rumah, namun Sehun mencoba menghalanginya.

"Kumohon, _Abeonim"_

Minho, ayah Jongin, tertawa meremehkan.

"Berani sekali kau, Oh Sehun! Kau sudah melukai putraku dan sekarang mengemis ingin bertemu dengannya? Dalam mimpimu!"

"Anda boleh menghajar saya, asalkan izinkan saya bertemu Jongin"

Sehun tak tahu kalau ucapannya barusan membuat Minho menyeringai lebar dan tak segan-segan segere menghajar Sehun.

Sehun tak melawan. Ia memang bersalah. Sedangkan, Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu dari lantai dua sebenarnya tak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya dipukul seperti itu oleh ayahnya. Namun ia bisa apa? Setelah berkata jujur semalam alasan ia pulang ke rumah, ayahnya langsung mengurungnya agar tak bertemu Sehun.

.

.

Sehun sudah babak belur, tapi sayang sekali, ayah Jongin tetap tak mengizinkan ia masuk. Namun, pemuda itu tetap menunggu agar diizinkan bertemu Jongin dengan berlutut di depan rumah Jongin.

Lama-lama langit berubah menjadi mendung dan hujan _'pun_ turun membasahi bumi. Jongin benar-benar mulai khawatir sekarang. Sehun itu tak tahan dingin dan diluar hujan lebat sekali, apalagi keadaan pemuda itu benar-benar memprihatinkan. Jadi, ia _'pun_ lekas menemui sang ayah.

.

.

 _"Appa..."_

"Ada apa, Jong?"

Jongin mendekat kepada sang ayah yang tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga bersama ibunya.

 _"Appa,_ kasihan Sehun. Diluar hujan deras sekali, biarkan ia masuk dan aku ingin mengobatinya"

Minho mendelik tak suka kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Jongin _-ah?_ Kau sudah gila, _ha?_ Dia sudah menyakitimu, tapi kau ingin mengobatinya? Astaga... aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Jongin _-ah!_ "

Minho memijat pelan pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Sedangkan Yuri, istrinya, mencoba menenangkannya.

 _"Appa..._ Jongin mohon...", kini kedua bola mata Jongin sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun di luar sana.

"Tidak!"

 _"Appa..._ Sekali ini saja maafkan Sehun. Jika nanti ia menyakitiku lagi, aku sendiri yang akan mendepaknya keluar dari kehidupanku"

 _"Ya Tuhan,_ Jongin! Ia bukan hanya sekali duakali menyakitimu, tapi kenapa kau masih bersedia memaafkan _bajingan_ itu?"

"Karna Jongin mencintai Sehun, _appa"_

Minho kembali memijat pelipisnya. Ia tak habis pikir pada sikap Jongin ini.

"Sudahlah, _yeobo._ Biarkan Jongin membawa Sehun masuk. Bagaimana kalau nanti Sehun meninggal di luar sana? Aku tak ingin jika nantinya mempunyai suami sorang _narapidana",_ ucap Yuri membuka suara yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Minho mendengus malas, namun akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan Jongin.

"Baiklah, bawa ia masuk"

Dan dengan segera, Jongin menghampiri Sehun.

.

.

Kondisi Sehun benar-benar memprihatinkan. Pipinya lebam, darah keluar dari hidungnya atau bahkan hidungnya mungkin patah ditambah tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan akibat hujan deras. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pulang dan meriksakan kondisinya ke Rumah Sakit, namun ia tak bisa. Ia ingin bertemu Jonginnya. Ia tak peduli jika tubuhnya sudah remuk atau nyaris mati, yang penting ia bisa membawa kembali Jongin.

Sehun tak merasakan hujan di sekitar tubuhnya, lantas ia mendongak dan menemukan Jongin yang tengah memayungi dirinya. Ia senang melihat Jongin akhirnya bersedia menemui dirinya. Sebuah senyuman tersampir indah di bibir tipisnya saat melihat raut khawatir di wajah manis pemuda tan yang sangat ia cintai itu. Namun semuanya tiba-tiba berubah gelap, tapi ia masih bisa mendengarkan suara Jongin memanggilnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan. Dimana ia sekarang? Ia sama sekali tak mengenali tempat ini.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hun _-ah?"_

Sehun segera menoleh ke asal suara, "Jo-Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum sambil menghampiri Sehun. Ia segera membantu Sehun untuk duduk.

 _"Auww.._ Sakit sekali", rintih Sehun. Pinggannya benar-benar remuk saat ini.

"Kau tak apa, Hun _-ah?_ Bagian mana yang sakit? Biar aku bantu obati", kata Jongin khawatir.

Melihat kekasihnya yang tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Sehun segera memeluk Jongin, "Maaf... Maafkan aku, Jong"

Jongin mengulum senyuman, ia membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengelus lembut kepala Sehun, "aku memaafkanmu, Hun _-ah"_

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya. Cepat temui aku di bawah sekarang"

Sehun dan Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memandangi Minho yang tengah bersedekap dada di depan pintu kamar Jongin.

 _"Appa,_ Sehun baru saja sadar. Biarkan ia beristirahat sebentar", mohon Jongin.

"Tidak. Temui aku sekarang atau silahkan keluar dari sini", tegas Minho sambil berlalu pergi.

"Sudah tak apa, sayang. Biarkan aku menemui _appamu_ sebentar"

"Tapi kau baru sa..."

Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun segera mengecup bibir manis Jongin. Hanya kecupan, tak lebih.

"Kau jangan khawatir, Jong. Aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang"

Jongin menunduk lesu, "baiklah"

.

.

"Jadi Oh Sehun, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?", ujar Minho datar membuat Sehun menunduk takut. Yuri dan Jongin hanya menatap Sehun prihatin.

"Sa-saya minta maaf atas kesalahan yang saya perbuat pada Jongin, _abeonim"_

"Minta maaf itu tak cukup, Sehun"

"Sa-saya tahu. Saya berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, tapi mohon jangan pisahkan saya dengan Jongin"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya, _huh?"_

"Kali ini saya benar-benar berjanji, _abeonim._ Dan saya juga berniat akan melamar Jongin minggu depan. Sa-saya mohon restunya, _abeonim, eommonim"_

Hening. Setelah Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya, suasana di ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Minho dan Yuri masih tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Sehun, sedangkan Jongin sudah tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan wanita simpananmu itu, Sehun?", ucap Minho. Entah itu hanya perasaan Sehun atau bagaimana, suara Minho terdengar lembut saat ini.

Sehun mengangguk, "saya sudah memutuskannya, _abeonim"_

"Baiklah! Minggu depan kau bawa kedua orang tuamu kemari"

Sehun dan Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Sehun tak menyangka jika Minho menerima lamarannya.

"Te-terima kasih, _abeonim._ Saya sungguh berterima kasih"

Minho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Sehun sangat mencintai anaknya begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Sehun membawa kedua orang tuanya untuk melamar Jongin. Dan sebulan kemudian mereka bertunangan.

.

.

* * *

Tiga tahun sudah mereka resmi bertunangan. Bahkan minggu depan Sehun dan Jongin akan melangsungkan pernikahan di _London, Inggris._ Kaum gay seperti mereka masih di anggap tabu di _Korea,_ jadi mereka memutuskan menikah di luar negeri yang sudah _melegalkan_ pernikahan sesama jenis.

.

.

* * *

 **London Marriott Hotel County Hall, London, England.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jongin tengah bermalas-malasan di kamar hotelnya. Minggu depan ia akan menikah dengan Sehun. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya ia akan menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Oh Sehun.

Pintu kamar hotel Jongin terbuka menampilkan sosok Baekhyun bersama kedua anak kembar yang tengah ia gandeng. Sahabatnya ini bersedia menemani Jongin di _London_ sebelum hari pernikahannya. Ia dan Chanyeol juga menikah di _London_ 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan setahun setelah menikah, mereka memutuskan mengadopsi seorang anak kembar dari _Taiwan_ yang kini sudah berumur 4 tahun. Mereka itu pasangan sesama jenis, tidak mungkin salah satunya bisa hamil dan memiliki keturunan. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin tertarik untuk mengadopsi anak setelah ia menikah dengan Sehun nanti.

"Pagi, _Jonginie",_ sapa Baekhyun.

"Pagi, _Baekkie",_ balas Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Pagi Jesper, pagi Chelsea", sapa Jongin pada kedua anak kembar Baekhyun.

"Pagi, _ahjumma",_ seru keduanya. Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jesper dan Chelsea selalu memanggilnya _ahjumma,_ dan ini semua tak lain adalah didikan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa hanya bermalas-malasan seperti ini, Jong?"

"Entahlah, Baek. Aku malas pergi keluar sekarang. Rasanya ingin tidur saja seharian ini"

 _"Tsk..._ Dasar beruang pemalas. Awas saja kalau nanti di malam pertamamu kau malah tertidur tanpa menghiraukan Sehun. Kasihan nanti suamimu kau tinggal tidur dan berakhir bermain solo di kamar mandi"

 _"Yak!",_ Jongin memukul lengan Baekhyun, "itu tak akan terjadi, _bodoh!",_ tambahnya.

Baekhyun terkikik geli, "oh iya, ngomong-ngomong malam pertamamu _'kan_ sudah kalian lakukan saat di _Senior High School_ dulu. Kemudian berlanjut hingga malam kedua, malam ketiga, dan seterusnya"

 _"Yak,_ Byun Baekhyun!"

 _Uughh..._ Jongin malu sekali sekarang. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun membahas hal itu. Lihatlah wajah Jongin sudah semerah tomat busuk saat ini.

.

.

* * *

Pintu _gereja_ itu terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Sehun. Setelah sosok itu muncul, Sehun sudah tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan didampingi sang ayah. Sehun terlihat sangat gagah di dapan _altar_ sana. _Tuxedo_ putihnya sangat cocok untuk tubuh _proporsional_ Sehun. Ia juga memakai _tuxedo_ dengan warna yang sama seperti Sehun, tapi tetap saja ia kalah gagah.

"Ku percayakan Jongin padamu, Sehun", ucap Minho setelah mengantarkan Jongin ke depan _altar._

"Terima kasih, _abeonim"_ , balas Sehun tulus.

Kemudian perhatian mereka teralih kepada seorang _pendeta_ di hadapan mereka.

Sang _pendeta_ berdehem sebentar sebelum bertanya kepada sang mempelai pria, Oh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, adakah saudara meresmikan perkawinan ini sungguh dengan ikhlas hati?", tanya sang _pendeta_ dengan menggunakan logat _Inggris_ yang sangat fasih.

"Ya, sungguh", jawab Sehun dengan menggunakan logat _Inggris_ juga.

"Bersediakah saudara mengasihi dan menghormati suami saudara sepanjang hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Bersediakah saudara menjadi _bapa_ yang baik bagi anak-anak yang dipercayakan _Tuhan_ kepada saudara, dan mendidik mereka menjadi orang _Kristiani_ yang setia?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Kemudian pendeta tersebut beralih memandang Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, adakah saudara meresmikan perkawinan ini sungguh dengan ikhlas hati?"

"Ya, sungguh"

"Bersediakah Saudara mengasihi dan menghormati suami saudara sepanjang hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Bersediakan saudara menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak yang dipercayakan _Tuhan_ kepada saudara, dan mendidik mereka menjadi orang _Kristiani_ yang setia?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Maka tibalah saatnya untuk meresmikan perkawinan saudara. Saya persilahkan saudara masing-masing mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan"

"Saya, Oh Sehun, menyatakan dengan tulus ikhlas, bahwa Kim Jongin yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadanya dalam suka dan duka, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormatinya seumur hidup"

"Saya, Kim Jongin, menyatakan dengan tulus ikhlas, bahwa Oh Sehun yang hadir di sini mulai sekarang ini menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormatinya seumur hidup"

"Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin, semoga kalian senantiasa memandang dengan wajah berseri-seri penuh cinta, dan semoga ikatan kasih ini menjadi sumber kebahagiaan sejati. Selanjutnya kedua mempelai silahkan mecium pasangan masing-masing"

Setelah _pendeta_ selesai mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sehun langsung menarik pinggang Jongin dan menciumnya. Mereka tak menghiraukan betapa hebohnya para undangan saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Jongin"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

 **E.N.D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yeiyyy aku datang dengan ff baru HunKai~~ Ini ff yaoi pertamaku lho /gananyak/

Oh iya sebelumnya minta maaf kalau ada kalimat yang salah pas nikahan HunKai. Aku 100% muslim, dan kata2 di atas aku contek dari mbah gugel. So, maapkeun aing kalo emang bener2 salah yeth ^^

Gimana ff ku yang satu ini? Lebih membosankan bukan?

Tolong kasih pendapat para readers sekalian di kolom review yaa~~

Gomawo~~

.

.

 **NB:** Jangan panggil aku Thor karena aku bukan super hero macem thor. Buat yang '96L panggil aja chingu atau 'honey' *becanda*. Buat yang diatas '96L panggil saja 'saeng' dan buat dibawah '96L panggil saja 'unnie' atau 'noona'.

.

.


End file.
